


Together

by underwaternature



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, rated t bc there's a swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaternature/pseuds/underwaternature
Summary: What do you get when you have a time traveling swordswoman and a vampire hunter that like each other? Dorks, awkward situations, and just idiots in love.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> *sits in rarepair corner*

Crushes weren’t a foreign concept to Lucina.

She’s had her fair share of those whom she liked, heroes from bard tales and knights from fairy tales saving the day and rescuing the princess that her parents would read to her, but those had long since passed, nothing coming into fruition from them. Hell, it’s been years since she had something like it; too focused on other things, having more worrying and bigger problems than fantasizing about a prince charming coming to her aid.

And yet, why was she a blushing mess right now?

Oh, right. Richter Belmont.

“Oh, gods, I’m so sorry, Richter!” Lucina cried, frantically waving her hands in front if her. She had accidentally bumped into him when rounding a corner, almost knocking the both of them to the ground.

Richter chuckled and assured her with a grin. “Hey, it’s fine! Nothing to worry about. Though I am wondering why you were running so fast, is there something—”

“Pika-pi!”

Lucina stumbled forward as she felt a weight crash and latch onto her back; right into Richter too, who held her steady. The weight climbed up her back onto her shoulder, and then there was Pikachu smiling happily at her. He rubbed his cheeks on her face, and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Richter chuckled too; Lucina felt her chest grow warm at the sound, and she felt her face burn from being very close to him.

“Well, seems like I got my story,” he remarked. He let go of her and pet the electric rodent on the head. Pikachu made a content squeal and leaned into it. “This little guy chasing you, Lucina?”

“Mhm. Made him try to catch me to get this.” In her hand, Lucina held up the Pecha Berry in her palm to the Pokémon. Pikachu yanked it away and did not hesitate on taking bites out of it, ignoring the bits and morsels messily forming around his mouth.

Richter laughed again. “Well, you two look like you had a lot of fun! I gotta go now, but I’ll see you around!” With a wave, he departed, making his way down a branching hallway of the mansion. Lucina waved back, and still stood there long after the hunter was gone. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and had to cover her face lest anyone else see the blushing mess she was right now.

Pausing in his eating and swallowing a bite, Pikachu snickered on her shoulder as if to tease her on her crush on him. Lucina huffed.

“Shut up or you won’t get any more berries today,” she warned, but that still didn’t stop the rodent from dissolving into laughter.

* * *

 

Richter recognized when he liked someone.

Sure, there was fondness and the comfort of being with someone you get along with, but when liking someone, it’s always at the back of your mind no matter what. He’s had crushes before, but they usually gone and went with nothing much coming from them. Plus, he had Dracula to worry about, so that was always on top of his Problems-To-Take-Care-Of list. He can be dumb at times, but he’s not an idiot.

And what, exactly, made him reflect on this?

None other than Lucina Lowell herself.

“Oh, this one looks really good! This one too!”

Richter hung back as Lucina looked at all of the pastries on display, admiring them all with childlike fascination. It was Peach’s idea to go out as a group to a pastry shop, as well as her treat to pay for everyone’s orders. The ones that came with were at other parts of the shop, and they were planning to bring enough for everybody back at the mansion.

The hunter couldn’t help but smile at the young swordswoman as he followed her around. The pastry shop was actually a fairly popular place, located in the urban districts of the city near the Smash Mansion. He actually had no idea Lucina had a sweet tooth, but it was a pleasant surprise all things considered.

“Hey, Richter, what do you plan on getting?”

The young man in question blinked. “Who, me?” Lucina, who was crouching in front of a glass display, nodded. “Well, I was planning to get something like a muffin, nothing too heavy. What about you?”

Lucina put a finger to her lips in thought. “Hm, I was thinking a small box of macarons, or maybe even a slice of cake. I think Father would like that.”

She continued to muse on what to get, absentmindedly going from one display to another. Richter stayed by her side, figuring he had not much else to do otherwise. She was like a little kid at their favorite store, excited about the littlest things; but with her being so serious and maybe even stoic at times, it was a nice change.

Eventually, everyone got their orders and Peach paid for all the goodies they bought. Richter munched on his muffin, noting the evenness of the sugar and how soft and chewy it was. Next to him, Lucina bit into her cupcake, which notably had a lot of frosting on it.

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” asked Richter with a grin and a raised brow. Lucina took a bite out of the frosting as he pointed it out.

“What do you mean?” She didn’t seem to notice the frosting all over her mouth. Richter laughed a little, which only seemed made her even more confused.

“Hold on, you got a little something.” He reached out and wiped a bit of the white frost off the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He licked it off and made a hum. “Tasty. No wonder you like it so much.”

Beat.

_Wait._

Between him and Lucina’s ever growing blush, Richter realized exactly what he did.

“Oh shit—sorry, Lucina! I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine don’t worry about it!” the swordswoman responded just as hastily. By now the two were reduced to blushing messes; Richter was thinking of a string of curses and words that perfectly described his feelings at the moment. It was only when Peach called out to them that they were saved.

“Richter, Lucina! We’re going on ahead!”

Lucina quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin. “We should—we should catch up with the others,” she said, not looking at him.

“...Yeah, we should.”

Richter could feel his face burning as he and Lucina went to join the others. Peach and the others were waiting for them outside, the former holding a box of pastries in her arms. She looked questioningly between the two.

The hunter could not answer and merely averted his gaze. Way to go, Belmont.

* * *

 

Dinnertime in the Smash Mansion was a time of revelry, energy, and chaos. Whilst it was overall civil as possible, what with fierce rivalries and archenemies in the same room together, there were still things Lucina would’ve preferred would not happen. Like fighting over plates, or Dedede or Kirby inhaling everything. She exhaled heavily through her nostrils, and took another bite out of her pasta. She was in another part of the dining room away from all the daily action that happened, merely watching and listening to the scene.

The sound of the bench on the other side of the table creaking caught the young swordswoman’s attention, and she looked up to see Richter taking his seat across from her. He gave a small smile as their eyes met, and Lucina gave a slightly awkward one of her own.

“At it again?” he asked, gesturing to Dedede and King K. Rool somewhere behind her. From the noise, they must be fighting about something or another again. Lucina could only nod.

“Yeah, though at this point it’s easy to tune out,” she replied, and took a bite of her food. Sometimes she forgot that he and Simon had only joined the roster for a few months despite it feeling longer than that.

“Was it like this when you first joined, Lucina?”

She thought about it. “I suppose so. I was concerned when things were being broken daily, but when the other veteran fighters assured that it would be replaced in no time, and in no time indeed, I gradually stopped worrying about it. Although, with the roster at its current size, I can’t help but think it will only get more destructive from here on.”

Richter chuckled. “Yeah, that’s understandable. I was pretty surprised myself during my first few days here, but I guess that’s the norm here, huh?”

Lucina smiled. “Yeah.”

The two lapsed into silence, though whether it was comfortable silence or not was up in the air. Lucina kept catching herself stealing glances at the vampire hunter before her, even when she kept telling herself to focus on her food.

Everything was fine, she told herself. Lucina, maybe a bit too forcefully, stabbed her food with her fork and bit it.

It was only about a few minutes later when Richter spoke up. “Um, Lucina, you got something on your cheek.”

“Hm?” The swordswoman reached out to where he was point and—oh, would you look at that, some sauce was smeared near the corner of her mouth. Lucina grabbed a napkin and wiped it off, muttering a small thanks whilst also hiding a small embarrassed blush. Really wasn’t her best moment around him.

Unluckily, he noticed and a barely suppressed snort escaped from him. Lucina looked up in slight horror as the snort dissolved into laughter. “What’s so funny?” she asked, her embarrassed blush evident.

Richter slowed down to get the words out. “S-sorry, it’s just that—that I’ve never seen you so startled by something, hahaha! You’re always so serious all the time, so it’s a nice change to see you loosen up from time to time. I really—”

Lucina blinked and asked, “You really what?”

Now it was his turn to stumble. “Nothing, never mind, just forget about it.”

“And yet, that only makes me more curious. C’mon, I’m your friend, right? I’m sure it’s notthat bad.”

“Well, uh—”

“Richter! There you are! Are you ready for our sparring match later?”

To the left came none other than Roy’s voice. Lucina and Richter turned to greet the young noble as he came to them. When Roy saw them together, his expression turned into a weird mix of surprise and understanding, his mouth making an _o_  shape.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“Uh, no actually! Nothing important!” Richter answered, maybe a bit to hastily and loudly. Lucina was puzzled by his reaction, but she also help but can’t feel a bit disappointed. What made him hesitate just moments before?

Roy didn’t look as though he believed the vampire hunter either but shrugged. “Oh well. I was wondering if you’d want to use the training room since it’s free at the moment, though I understand if you can’t right now—”

“It’s totally fine! I was about to leave anyway. Sorry, Lucina, but I gotta go.” Richter awkwardly chuckled and swiftly made his way out of the dining room. Lucina raised a brow and made a noise of confusion. Is something the matter with him?

* * *

 

Lucina felt as though more awkward encounters had been happening lately; specifically, with Richter.

Though... a part of her inside appreciated the chances to talk to him more, she couldn’t deny that, even if some of the circumstances were ridiculous at times. Like when she nearly cut his head off when practicing by herself with Falchion. Or when she found him passed out in the living room with a snickering Jigglypuff next to him and had to wake him up. And each time she didn't have the time to ask what he was going to say the other evening.

She inwardly sighed. Well, she guessed that this time it was somewhat normal.

The swordswoman looked up when she heard the door creak and the sound of someone entering. She lowered her feet from the footstool and sat up a bit straighter. When Richter rounded the corner into sight, it brought a smile to her face and she relaxed. They were in one of the many recreational rooms, though this one also doubled as a library of sorts.

“Hey,” she greeted softly.

“Oh, hey, Lucina!” Richter responded with a wide grin of his own.

“What brings you here?”

“Uh, I just... wanted to talk with you, I guess.” The vampire hunter scratched the back of his head and looked away a little. Lucina tried to suppress the happiness she felt from showing on her face.

“Aw, did you miss me that much?” she said instead, a hint of teasing in her tone.

“...Yeah.”

Great, now she can feel the heat rising to her face. It was clear that Richter was also flustered, covering his face with one hand. She cleared her throat awkwardly into her fist.

“Well, you can sit, if you want,” Lucina eventually offered.

“Thanks.” Richter took his seat across from her, and a brief moment of silence reigned upon them again. “So, how’re you?”

“I’m well. You?”

“I’m doing good.”

...Beat. The silence made Lucina uncomfortable, even though it didn’t bother her earlier when she was alone.

She leaned back into her seat and crossed her legs on the cushion. Staring lazily up at the ceiling, she let her thoughts wander to idle and simple things. She also vaguely heard Richter across from her making himself comfortable as well.

Eventually, he asked, “What’re you doing?”

Lucina hummed. “Just lazing around, I suppose. I always like seeking out someplace quiet form time to time, sorting out my thoughts and letting myself be lost in them.”

“Yeah, I get you. In a quiet place like this it’s easier to let your worries and problems go for a little bit.”

“Like an escape?”

“Something like that.”

The two shared a small laugh.

“Do you like books, Richter?”

“Hm. I’ll be honest, they’re not really my thing, but if you like them you do you.”

Lucina nodded and hummed; silence reigned over again. She looked out of the window, lost in her thoughts. At some point, she remembered.

“So, remember the other day when we were talking during the dinner. What was it that you were going to say?”

She saw him freeze a bit in his spot and she knew he also remembered. He started scratched the back of his head, looking somewhat lost as he tried to find a place to start, stammering. “Well, um, uh...”

She tried give a comforting smile. “I’m not sure it’s not that bad. You trust me right?”

However, that only seemed to make him more flustered the moment he saw it. “Back then, what I’m—what I was going to say is that your smile is really pretty and that you should do it more often...”

From hearing that, Lucina ducked her head. She was blushing again for the umpteenth time because of him. Richter must’ve sensed her embarrassment, and mumbled out a small, “Sorry...”

She shook her head. "You don't need to be,” she responded in turn. “Thank you for the compliment.”

Deep down, she was really happy, and it showed; she smiled to herself. And unbeknownst to her, Richter across from her did as well.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before others took notice of how close the two had become. Sure, it was known that they were good friends before, but now it felt like it was the center of most everyone’s attention.

Well, that’s how it felt to Richter. He wasn’t oblivious to the nudges Pit gave him, nor blind to the teasing smiles Zelda made whenever she saw him and Lucina pass by her in the halls. He knew that Lucina had noticed too, as on one such occasion she had ducked her head and looked away.

He didn’t know how to feel about that, so he said nothing.

So, they carried on as normal—as normal as they could anyway. He was still sure that she would only really see him as a friend, so he didn’t push his luck. Plus, just having her friendship is more than he could ever ask for.

One chilly morning, Richter found Lucina sitting outside on a bench near the mansion. She was dressed for the weather, bundled up in a coat layered under a sweater as well as a scarf wrapped around her neck, her breath coming out as faint white puffs. Quietly, he came over and sat next to her; the bench creaked under his weight. He too was dressed appropriately, with a thick sweat jacket and a scarf of his own keeping him warm.

“Hey,” he said, trying to catch her attention. He leaned forward a bit to see her face which was looking right ahead from the bench.

Her head turned slightly to face him, and a small smile made its way to her face. “Hi.”

“How are you?” Richter leaned back on the bench.

She hummed. “Doing well. You?”

“I’m doing good.”

As usual, comfortable silence fell between them. As it did, Richter looked up at the sky. It was cloudy for sure, gray going far as the eye could see. He exhaled, and saw his own breath come out as white puffs. “What brings you out here, Lucina?” he asked, trying to keep up a conversation.

He could see her shrug slightly. “Wanted to go somewhere quiet, I suppose,” she replied. “Clear my thoughts, you know?”

Richter sat upright. She wasn't usually like this. “Do you want to talk about it?” Was something bothering her?

“...Yes—maybe—I don’t know.”

“I’m always here if you want to talk—if you want to. Feel free to speak your mind.”

There was a pause as Lucina took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. She had turned away from him, her eyes on something in front of them but not really focused on anything. “I’ve felt... distracted lately.”

That made him raise a brow. “Distracted? In what way?”

“In every way, if that makes sense.” She leaned down and propped her elbows on her knees, resting her head in her hands. “It’s like...it’s like there’s always something that’s tugging at the back of my mind at any given moment, and there are times when it’s most noticeable or I can barely feel it at all.”

“Wait, do you have a headache or something? We should go to Dr. Mario if—”

“No, wait, that’s not it at all!” Lucina’s suddenly raised voice stopped Richter from completely running back to the mansion. Even she stood up when she said it. “That’s not it,” she repeated.

“Then what is it?” Richter sat back down on the bench.

That’s when she hesitated. “It’s, uh...”

“It’s what?”

He could see her bite the inside of her cheek. She turned to him. “Can I show you?”

He was still was confused, but nodded anyway.

And so, Lucina took a deep breath, and brought her lips to his.

Richter’s eyes widened when they made contact. Her lips were soft, and they tasted slightly sweet. He was still too stunned to react when she pulled away, her face and cheeks flushed red and most likely burning.

“I-I, u-um—” she stammered, trying to form a sentence but failing miserably. “I—uh—sorry...”

What? “Woah, what are you apologizing for—?”

“I’m sure you don’t even—uh, I guess I better go. See you later, Richter.” Dumbfounded, the vampire hunter watched the swordswoman leave for the mansion before hearing her take off in a jog behind him. All the while he worked out what she was gonna say.

_I’m sure you don’t even like me back._

Richter smiled dryly to himself. Well. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. His lips still tingled, he realized, and he felt the blush creep up to his cheeks.

* * *

 

Two days. That’s how long Lucina had been avoiding him. Two days of avoiding Richter. Yes, it was dumb, it was stupid and she knew that, but it didn’t feel right to just let things go back to normal after the impulse decision she had made by kissing him.

The memory was still clear in her mind, replaying itself over and over again. Butterflies still annoyingly fluttered in her stomach each time she thought about it. She wanted it to be gone, and yet she also knew that it won’t.

Passing by—or nearly passing by rather—Richter in the halls was very awkward to say the least. Lucina could be rounding the corner only to see him coming, and then she would back away and find another route to her destination; the mansion was large enough to find alternative routes.

Lucina wasn’t sure if others had noticed, and she’s sure they did anyway, but if so they didn’t do anything. She was almost grateful for the unspoken decision; she wouldn’t know how to react or respond if someone else had brought it up with her. Probably a lot of blubbering, she guessed.

She sighed aloud. She’s heard of others falling in love before, but experiencing it herself was an entirely different story. That’s what she thought as she drank her water bottle in the kitchen, alone, and afterwards threw the then empty bottle into the trash.

It was late into the afternoon as dusk was just arriving. The swordswoman had just came back from a scheduled match and was just catching her breath for a bit. It at least took her mind off of this whole mess for a while, giving her respite.

But of course, life was never kind to her.

“Hey, Lucina.”

Lucina felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand stiff and her face grow hot when she heard the voice. She peeked around behind her, and became face to face with Richter Belmont standing in front of her. His expression was kept neutral, though she caught twinges of concern and worry from him. She had to remind herself to say something.

“Uh, h-hi, Richter! Good seeing you here...” She trailed off, confidence leaving her rather quickly. She looked to the side, not looking at him in the face. “How are you?”

“...I’m doing good, how about you?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” The conversation was painfully plain, and she just knew where it’ll go next. May as well just get it over with. She took a deep breath.

“Look, Richter, I’m really sorry about the other day.”

This actually seemed to have surprised him. His body stood up a bit straighter, and confusion was clear in his voice as he said, “Wait, why are you apologizing?”

“For—for everything, I guess.” Then, in one hurried breath, she continued, “That—the kiss—it was an impulse decision on my part and I wasn’t thinking straight. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I don’t want things to be awkward between us; it’s fine if you want to stay friends—”

But she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Richter suddenly captured her lips with his. It was slow and only lasted for a second, but it was enough to render her speechless. When he pulled away, she couldn’t imagine what her own face looked like, she only saw the vampire hunter’s slightly shy grin and the blush on his face.

“I feel the same,” he said. “I like you, Lucina.”

For seconds she stood there gaping, mouth slightly ajar, and it felt like an eternity. It wasn’t long before she felt something warm run down her cheeks and saw Richter’s face turn into panic. “Lucina?!”

“Huh?” She brought a rubbed a hand against her face and looked at it. Tears. She couldn’t help but laugh at it, leaning against Richter for support. She must’ve looked like a madwoman at that point.

When she finally calmed down, she said, “I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry. Just caught up in the moment is all, heh...” She choked out another laugh, and this time managed to get one from him. He had his arms around her in a hug and she wrapped hers around his torso. He felt warm, and she felt ready to start crying again.

She looked up at his face for the first time and lit up with a teasing grin. “Hey, you’re tearing up too!”

Richter wiped his hand on his face and realized that, yep, he started getting watery eyes at some point too. “This is your fault,” he said, but the mirthful smile he had followed by a chuckle wiped away any bite from the words. Lucina laughed.

Now crying, alone, in a kitchen no less, but oh so happy, she brought him in for another kiss. He returned it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend who helped me proofread this and listened to me scream and yell about this ship almost every day as i wrote this lol  
> also, the last name Lowell for Lucina came from the Fire Emblem OVA where they gave Marth that last name lol. just a headcanon that it got passed down through the royal family


End file.
